Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Modern AU; After being transferred to a more advanced class of the archery club; Bran finds himself spending more time with his best friend's sister, Meera Reed. Their time spent together gradually increases their relationship; one day, Bran begins to realize he has rather strong feelings for the older woman. He wonders if she feels the same, and how their relationship will change?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 1 of my Game of Thrones Bran/Meera modern AU story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The noise of people chattering excitedly filled Bran Stark's ears. Bran was sixteen years old; the second son and fourth child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Like most of the children in his family he had mostly inherited his mother's physical attributes, including auburn hair and blue eyes; however some of his father's traits were also evident. He smiled to himself as he left his last class of the day, school was finally over and he joined the crowd of students as they made their way to exit the school. As he walked he turned his head to the boy walking next to him. The boy was also sixteen and had brown hair and green eyes; his name was Jojen Reed, he was Bran's best friend.

"Hey Jojen; do you have any plans after school?"

Jojen smiled calmly and replied. "Not especially; why?"

Bran then asked. "I wondered if you wanted to come to the afterschool archery club."

"Oh, no thanks Bran; I appreciate the offer but; it's not really my thing." Jojen replied.

Bran shook his head. "Okay then, but you don't know what you're missing, it's fun."

Jojen smiled. "For me maybe, but it's not my thing really."

Bran nodded and accepted this; they reached the school's hall. There they spotted a girl of seventeen with a long face, rather short brown hair and grey eyes; she was clad in worn baggy denim jeans and a dark blue T-shirt that was far too big for her. Bran smiled as he and Jojen approached the girl.

The girl spotted them approached and smiled.

"Hey guys." She greeted cheerfully.

Bran smirked. "Hey Arya; stealing Gendry's clothes again?"

Arya glared at her younger brother; blushing at the mention of her twenty-two year old boyfriend.

"Shut up Bran." She said quickly. "Anyway, you ready to head home? Sansa said she'd come and pick us up."

Sansa was Bran's nineteen year old sister; the second of the five Stark siblings.

Bran shook his head. "I won't be coming; I'm going to the archery club."

Arya nodded and soon she left; Jojen also leaving, being picked up by his parents. Bran however separated himself from the crush of students making their way to the exit and made his way to the school gyms where the archery club was held. He entered and smiled at some of the other club members. They smiled back and a few of them greeted him cheerfully.

"So, we all ready to begin?" He asked.

They nodded and then Bran offered. "Who's up for a friendly little contest?"

That changed their tune however; they shook their heads, one commented. "Against you, get real Bran; you've already beaten us all at least twice."

Bran sighed; he might have guessed this; Bran had improved vastly since he started at the club. To the point he was one of the best in the class; and few of his fellow club members wanted to risk challenging him.

Before he could even begin however; the teacher in charge in the club approached.

"Bran."

He turned to face the teacher. "Yes?"

The teacher smiled and explained. "You are far too talented for this class now. I spoke with my colleague in the advanced class and we think you're ready to go over to that one."

"I…" Bran gasped. "Thank you; I'll go right away."

With that he gathered up his things and followed the teacher to the gym where the advanced class was. Bran smiled as he entered; and began to get set up. He bit his lip however as he noted he was the youngest in the class. Determine not to let this perturb him however he pulled on his training gauntlet.

"Well, well, long time no see Bran." A female voice said behind him.

Bran spun around and gasped when he saw an eighteen year old familiar woman. She wasn't that tall for her age; rather slender with shoulder length, curly dark brown hair and green eyes. He recognized her; she was right; while she went to the same school, he rarely saw her except at lunch time. But she had been very busy lately, due to exams and such.

"Meera?" He gasped. "Meera Reed?"

Meera smiled at him; she was Jojen's older sister and it was through Jojen they met and knew each other.

Meera adjusted her own training gauntlet as she spoke to Bran.

"So; I see you've joined us here." She remarked.

Bran nodded. "Yeah, I just got transferred over here. The teachers think I'm getting too skilled for the basic class."

Meera laughed good-naturedly. "Nice, welcome then, let's see what you've got, take your bow and show me what you're made of."

Bran smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

He headed over to where the bows were lined up and picked one which felt right in his hands. He picked up a quiver and took up his place. Meera watched him; still smiling. Bran took up his stance; notched an arrow in the bow and focused on the target. He was aware that everyone had stopped to watch him. He was aware of how he must look; a younger student brought into their class. They were watching to see how he performed. The target he noted was set at a further distance than the other classes. Taking a deep breath he took aim at the target; taking the further distance into account. He let out a slow breath and let loose the arrow which flew through the air. There was a thud as the arrow struck the target; it wasn't a perfect shot, landing in the third ring. But for a first shot in the advanced class, it was rather impressive. All the students smiled and clapped; Meera smirked and clapped him on the shoulder. Bran smiled back; he was certainly looking forward to this; especially hanging out with Meera more. It would be good to finally have a proper friendship with her, rather than being a mere acquaintance.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, certainly gives them something in common to bond over :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Bran smiled to himself as he headed to the Reed's house. He normally went there to play video games with Jojen; this time he was there to hang out with both Reed siblings. He approached the door and knocked; it was answered by Jyana Reed.

"Hello Brandon, welcome." She greeted him with a smile; she always insisted on calling him by his full name. "Come in, please."

Bran smiled as he stepped inside, allowing her to close the door behind him. "Thanks Mrs. Reed."

She nodded and gestured upstairs. "Jojen and Meera are up in her room; go ahead. I'll see about fixing up a snack for the three of you."

"Thanks." He replied earnestly; enjoying the ever present smell of the Reed's indoor herb garden.

Bran headed upstairs and approached Meera's room; normally off limits due to her needing to study. He knocked and waited politely.

"Yeah?" He heard Meera call out.

"It's me." He replied.

He heard sounds of movement and Meera's voice. "Bran, glad you made it, c'mon in."

As she said the last words she opened the door; stepping aside to let him enter. He smiled and did so. As she closed the door he looked around. He had never even seen Meera's room before. He noticed it had a similar green colour scheme that Jojen's did. It also reminded him a little of his sister Arya's room; both girls being tomboys there was little if anything feminine in the room. It was also a little messy, usually discarded clothes.

Meera he noted was dressed quite casually, baggy denim jeans and a green flannel shirt. Noting Jojen sitting by the window, also in simple jeans and a T-shirt made Bran feel a little self-conscious about his own clothes; khaki pants and a plain blue button up shirt, not strictly casual.

"I probably should have got changed before I came here." He mumbled.

While their school didn't have a uniform, Bran at least felt there should be some effort towards neatness, hence his clothes. Jojen normally dressed similarly, with similar thoughts, but as this was his home, he'd clearly found time to change.

Meera laughed and shook her head. "No it's fine; c'mon sit down. We were about to start the games."

Bran smirked as he saw the games console; he and Jojen usually played video games together and had become rather good at just about every game they could get their hands on. However in response to Bran's smirk; Jojen simply shook his head. This confused Bran but he and Jojen took their seats next to Meera and grabbed their controllers. It didn't take long for Bran to work out why Jojen reacted the way he did. He thought he and Jojen were great game players; but Meera was even better. She easily beat both of them in any versus fighting games, scored higher than them in co-op games; Bran was amazed.

'_All the time she spends studying; I never thought she'd be this good?' _He thought to himself. _'This is amazing; we should this more often…not just video games, but the three of us hanging out together.'_

He smiled at that as they stopped their gameplay long enough to eat the snack Jyana made for them.

As they ate Bran considered how, this past week, he had seen Meera every day at the archery club. As a result their friendship had grown considerably.

'_I can't believe how much closer to Meera I've become.' _He thought amazed as he considered it._ 'Jojen and I have been friends for years. But Meera was little more than an acquaintance to me. Only saw her every now and then…I guess things change.'_

He smiled at that last thought. When they finally finished eating Meera smirked.  
>"So, you guys up for more games, or should we go outside?"<p>

Bran and Jojen shared a look and instantly replied. "Outside."

Meera laughed at that and they all headed out into the Reeds back garden, which opened out into the swamp that was next to their home. While Jojen politely declined; instead turning his attention to the various unique plants that grew near the edges of the swamp, Bran and Meera opted to go tree climbing. In this Meera was surprised to find Bran not only kept up with her; but was actually better than her. Some time later they were both sitting on the top branches of one of the trees. Meera turned to Bran, grinning.

"I guess it's true then, what I've heard from Arya." She remarked. "About your climbing skills."

Bran laughed. "Yeah; I guess so; I don't know why I just…I climb trees, anything really and I enjoy it. I don't know how it works, I just seem to be good at it."

Meera stared at that. "You're kidding, you mean it's not just…practice?"

"Practice is part of it." Bran admitted. "But; most of the time I just…go for it and; it all seems to work out."

Meera let out a low whistle; clearly impressed.

Even down on the ground Jojen could hear their conversation and smirked.

'_Gods listen to them.' _He thought cheerfully.

Bran and Meera soon worked their way down the tree and later Bran said his farewells before departing and heading for home. Shortly after he left; as they headed upstairs; Jojen turned to his sister.

"Meera; it's just come to my attention…" He began; she turned to him, curious. "…That you and Bran seem to be a lot closer than you used to be."

Meera laughed. "I know; it must be because we share the same group at the archery club. It made us closer, made us great friends."

Jojen raised an eyebrow. _'Great friends, oh Meera; don't try and act naïve; I can see right through you, dear sister.'_

He then cleared his throat. "Friends huh; you sure that's all, there isn't any…"

Meera went bright red and spluttered.

"What, Jojen, don't be ridiculous; you think…Bran and I…That's silly."

Jojen merely shrugged.

"Just curious." He replied.

Meera groaned and shook her head. "Well, don't be, please."

With that she turned and entered her room. Jojen smiled lightly.

'_I saw it in Bran too; they can deny it all they want, but it's there.'_ He noted to himself. _'It's not that strong yet, but there are feelings of attraction for each other there. They just need a little time, and perhaps a helpful push in the right direction.'_

Satisfied with that; Jojen also returned to his room, waiting for dinner.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked that part :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed, especially Jojen and the tree climbing part.  
>Bois Yeltsin; Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Bran smiled to himself as he once again entered the archery club. He spotted Meera who smiled at him and began to walk over.

"Hey Bran." She greeted him, cheerful as usual.

He replied, equally cheerful. "Hi Meera, what's up?"

She smiled as Bran got himself ready and then explained.

"I was watching the way you were training these past few days." She paused then added. "You're pretty good but there are some ways in which you can improve. If you like I could help you out."

Bran smiled at that. "I'd appreciate that, thanks."

He tried to ignore the strange, warm feeling in his stomach when he heard Meera had been watching him.

'_Even though it was to check out my training; she was watching me, looking at me, I…' _He suddenly caught his thoughts and shook his head. _'What am I thinking, what is wrong with me, focus Bran.'_

Composing himself he picked up his bow and quiver and went to join Meera. Meera smiled as Bran approached, then suddenly found her thoughts going, unbidden, to her brother's words that day.

"_Friends huh; you sure that's all, there isn't any…"_

She bit her lip. _'I told Jojen he was being ridiculous; but maybe…Every time I look at Bran I feel, strange. I've also seen Bran looking at me and I feel…I don't know.'_

She cleared her thoughts quickly however as Bran walked up next to her.

Bran stepped up to the firing point, looking out at the targets.

"Okay, ready to start?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes of course; well, take aim."

He drew and arrow and notched it in the bow. He picked his target and took aim as she said.

"Change the width of your feet slightly; they're too far apart."

He did so and, glancing out the corner of his eye, noted her continued gaze. He tried to ignore the strange tingling sensation he felt, instead, trying to focus on her next instruction.

She nodded slowly. "Now, relax your bow arm a little."

He did so and when she nodded and smiled; he fired at the target. The arrow struck the target; dead centre.

Bran smiled widely as Meera laughed. "Better, much better, right?"

He nodded; hearing the murmurs from the rest of the class, all of them grinning.

"Thanks." He told her, truly grateful for her help.

They continued to practice, with Meera's guidance, Bran found himself vastly improving.

"You're getting quite good." She told him.

He smirked. "Thanks to you, maybe I'll even be better than you one day."

She laughed at that, playfully shoving his shoulder. "In your dreams silly."

Bran laughed too; trying to ignore the warm tingling that emanated from his shoulder where she had touched him.

'_What is wrong with me; I keep acting like this?' _He wondered quietly. _'I mean it's not as if I…or do I? No, that's silly, she's my friend and Jojen's sister.'_

Despite telling himself this, the thoughts were still there, lingering in the back of his mind.

The rest of the lesson passed normally; Bran managing to focus again. Afterwards, once everything was packed away; he left, heading for home. As he was walking however, a car pulled up beside him. He turned as the window was lowered and saw it was Meera driving.

"Hey Bran; want a ride home?" She asked; giving him that same smile again.

Bran smiled back and nodded. "Are you sure it's okay, I mean, Winterfell's the complete opposite direction from Greywater Watch?"

Meera nodded back and replied. "Of course it's okay, I don't mind, get in."

So Bran got in the car and Meera drove off. He thought of the usually long walk to the bus stop, then the long wait for the bus that would take him to Winterfell. He turned to Meera.

"Thanks for this; you saved me a lot of trouble." He told her honestly.

She nodded; keeping her eyes on the road. "No worries; always glad to help out a friend."

Bran pondered her words and noted something he had learned lately about her. "You help out a lot of people I've noticed. What if there's someone who constantly requires your help? Doesn't that get frustrating?"

Meera shook her head and replied, smiling.

"Some people will always need help, that doesn't mean they're not worth helping."

"Interesting philosophy." Bran noted.

The rest of the ride was passed in companionable silence and when they reached Winterfell Bran thanked her again and got out the car. He watched her as she drove away and then; smiling to himself, entered the house.

The following day, at the archery club again; Bran approached Meera shortly after they started practicing.

"Meera; I was wondering, there's something I wanted to ask you." He told her.

She turned to him curious; he had been thinking about this all last night. He thought it a good idea and hoped she'd agree.

He cleared his throat and then asked. "I was thinking, about our archery, what would you say to a little friendly competition between us? Might help us improve and inspire us to do so."

Meera pondered Bran's words before smiling widely. "That's a great idea; okay then. Let's begin, shall we?"

Bran nodded, his enthusiasm climbing. They prepared themselves and began their little competition. The others in the club had noted this and a few of them smirked; some whispered together. It was clear to all of them, yet surprisingly not to the two themselves, that there was more than friendship between Bran and Meera. This little competition seemed to add to that. While the days passed and the competition continued; their skills improved; they also appeared to be closer and it was clear that, despite their obliviousness, they subconsciously were acknowledging their feelings. However it would take more than this to finally push them into fully realizing and accepting their feelings.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's nice :)****Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Bran smiled as he fired another arrow; striking the target dead centre. He turned to Meera who nodded; returning his smile, before she stepped up to fire at her target. Her arrow flew true and hit the centre too.

"Nice shot." Bran remarked cheerfully.

Meera smirked. "Thanks, yours was pretty good too."

They were still engaging in their competition; friendly of course, noting how it seemed to be improving their skills. It also brought them closer; they spent a lot of time together talking now, even meeting up during lunch at school. Bran couldn't believe how quickly he and Meera had become friends and how close their friendship was. It also made the strange tingling sensation in his stomach whenever he looked at her, even stranger to him.

'_It's weird, it's almost like, some kind of warm feeling, as if I…' _He began thinking but then shook his head. _'Focus Bran, focus, it's your shot now.'_

So he pushed the thoughts from his head and took up position again. He took aim and fired, luckily he had indeed managed to clear his head, so his shot struck true, like the ones before it. Meera went to follow suit and drew back her bow. She prepared to release the shot when suddenly there was a loud snapping noise.

All eyes turned towards her. Her arrow flew wide and struck the wall behind the targets, her splintered bow fell to the ground, she staggered back, grimacing in pain as she clutched her right forearm, pain lancing through it. Bran was immediately at her side.

"Meera?" He sounded very agitated.

She shook her head. "My arm; it hurts…But it shouldn't be that bad, I…"

She was stopped however by the instructor approaching.

"What happened here?"

Meera did her best to explain, despite the pain she felt; Bran also explained what he saw.

The instructor nodded. "I see, you better go and get your hand seen to then, Miss Reed."

Meera started at that and shook her head. "Surely that's not, I mean it's not that bad, I'll."

"Let's let the nurse decide that." The instructor told her firmly.

Meera sighed and gave in; she turned to Bran.

"Sorry about this." She said.

Bran shook his head, replying. "Don't be, if you're arm's hurt bad; better you get it seen to."

She nodded and left, heading for the infirmary. Bran watched her go sadly; he turned to see the instructor picking up the remains of Meera's bow.

"What happened?" He asked; worried.

The instructor examined the damaged bow carefully and then sighed.

"Too much tension on the string, the limbs were bent too far." He explained. "The wood couldn't take it and just snapped. We'll have to see about replacing this."

He then walked away, Bran distractedly returned to his own archery, taking extra care now, worried in case he made the same mistake.

It was later in the day, Bran was heading home; his mind clouded by worry. He hadn't seen Meera since the incident; it was only be asking Jojen he discovered that Meera's injury had been a serious sprain. As a result she would be unable to come to the club for a week at the least. He bit his lip as he considered that, worried about Meera. They had only become close friends recently but he knew enough about her to know one thing. While she wouldn't defy the medical advice she had been given, she wouldn't be happy about it. She would be restless and ill-at-ease. He began pondering if there was anything he could do to help her. Later he sat at the table with the rest of his family. They were having dinner, yet the family noticed Bran's preoccupation.

"Bran." Catelyn spoke up at last, causing him to look up. "Are you okay, you seem distracted?"

Bran saw the whole family watching him and cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah, sorry mum, I just…There was an accident at the archery club today, Meera was hurt. I was just wondering if she was okay."

The family all shared a look at that.

Finally Ned spoke. "Ah, I see, well, maybe you should go and see her soon, let her know we all wish her well."

Bran smiled and nodded.

"Okay, thanks."

Dinner continued and once done, Bran prepared to head down to Greywater Watch to visit Meera.

Bran knocked on the door, Jojen answered and smiled when he saw him.  
>"Hey Bran; good to see you."<p>

Bran smiled back. "Hi Jojen, how is everything going?"

Jojen nodded as he let Bran in. "Good, good, as you've probably guessed, Meera is a little restless; it's infuriating for her what's happened."

"I guessed as much, I actually came to see her, see if she's okay." Bran replied, explaining the reason for his visit.

Jojen nodded, trying to hide his smirk; he could see the real reason why Bran was so anxious to see Meera.

"Cool; I'm sure she'll appreciate that, she's upstairs in her room. Go ahead."

Bran nodded and headed upstairs. He knocked on the door and entered when Meera invited him in. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, her frustration clear on her face, her right arm was in a brace. However she brightened up, smiling, when she saw Bran.

"Hey; good to see you." She said at once.

Bran smiled too. "Same; so…I heard what happened, it's not gonna be the same without you there."

Meera laughed, although it sounded forced. "Don't worry about it; I'll be better in no time, so don't you slack off."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied at once, relieved that she could at least still use her usual humour, despite her frustrations. "Seriously though, don't rush things. Just take your time and recover…My family send their best wishes."

She smiled and nodded; grateful to the Starks, especially to Bran for coming to visit her.

It was later in the week and Bran was once more at the archery club; he took aim and fired, striking the target. However much he tried however, he couldn't shake one nagging thought.

'_It feels like this class has gone on forever, just like the ones before it.' _He sighed and shook his head. _'It's just not the same without Meera somehow; not as fun as it used to be. I…I miss having her here.'_

With that he sighed and fired another arrow; landing slightly off centre as he was distracted by his thoughts on Meera.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.****Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, that was pretty bad.  
>Veridissima: Yeah; it sucks; well, read on and see :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Bran sighed as he finished his last class of the day. He was seriously wondering if he should give the archery club a miss today. He had found that, without Meera, the classes seemed to drag. However he shook his head, he had to focus, he was going to the club, he had to.

'_I promised Meera I wouldn't let my skills get rusty or falter.' _He reminded himself. _'It might not seem like much, but just missing one lesson, could have that effect. I can manage this, okay, better get ready then.'_

So he left his class and headed to the school's main hall. There he spotted Arya on the phone, to Gendry no doubt. She waved to him and he nodded, she smiled, indicating she got the message and went back to her phone call. Bran fought back a smirk as he headed for the gyms; wondering how strange his and Arya's actions must have looked to the other students. Such was the bond between the Stark siblings that they could often communicate without words; merely using expressions or gestures to indicate what they wanted to say to each other. This resulted in many silent conversations which served as the source of frustration to onlookers. Bran finally arrived at the gyms and entered, he immediately approached the table where the equipment was and began to get ready.

He pulled on his training gauntlet and picked up his bow and quiver. It was then he heard the familiar voice behind him.  
>"What, not going to welcome me back?"<p>

He spun around, eyes wide in disbelief. But sure enough, there she was. Meera stood there, grinning at him; he noted no sign of the brace on her right hand.

"Meera!" He cried out in amazement. "Welcome back, how are you? Is your hand…?"

She nodded. "I'm much better thank you, my hand is fine now, doctor confirmed it just yesterday, said I would be free to go back to my normal activities today."

He smiled widely and replied. "That's great."

With that Meera strapped on her own training gauntlet; something Bran remembered she had forgot to wear on the day of the accident, and picked up her bow.

"Oh I almost forgot." She said, turning to face him. "The instructor gave permission for some, former members of the club to come and visit. I was speaking to them when you arrived."

She then pointed them out to him and his eyes widened again. Walking towards him, smiling warmly were two men in their early twenties. One had the same auburn hair and blue eyes as Bran, while the other had the same brown hair and grey eyes as Arya. He recognized them right away.

"Jon, Robb!" He greeted them enthusiastically.

His older brother, Robb laughed and they hugged. His cousin Jon doing the same just afterwards.

"Hey there." Robb greeted.

Jon smiled and added. "How's it going?"

Bran nodded. "Very well, even better now in fact. What about you guys, I never thought I'd see you here?"

The two shared a grin at Bran's words.

Jon then explained.

"Well, we're on holidays now, Sansa too in fact, she'll be at home now."

Robb nodded. "Yeah, Jon and I however thought we'd come and see if we could watch the lesson. Remind us of the good memories we had when we practiced here."

Bran smiled at that; noting that his older sister was also home now. Nowadays, due to the age gap between the siblings, it wasn't often they all had the chance to be home together. But it was clear that this was one such time.

Bran turned to Meera. "Well; shall we?"

She nodded. "Of course, I've got a lot to catch up on, and we still have our contest to continue."

Bran nodded and walked over to the targets; Meera turned to Jon and Robb and smiled.

"Nice to see you guys again." She said before heading over to join Bran.

Jon and Robb meanwhile stood at the back wall; leaning against it and watched. They watched Bran and Meera in particular; as the two carried on their contest. They also noticed something else between the two of them.

"Looks to me like there's something going on between Bran and Meera." Jon remarked. "They don't only look rather close; there's something…else, in the way they look at each other.

Robb nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean; looks to me like they have feelings for each other. It also looks like just about everybody knows it."

Jon nodded and grinned. "Everybody except them."

Robb also grinned and they both wondered just how long it would take for them to realize their feelings for each other and reveal the truth.

Bran smiled as he joined Robb and Jon as they headed for home. When they arrived they spotted Sansa who turned and greeted Bran warmly. Bran smiled and hugged his older sister.

"It's good to see you again Sansa." He said kindly.

She smiled back at him and returned the hug. "Same here Bran; oh, there's someone I want you to meet."

That caught Bran's attention and he then noticed his parents had been sitting talking with someone. He recognized their wary expressions; the same ones they had when Arya first introduced them to Gendry. Although this time the expressions were less severe. He noted that Gendry was also present, seated on the sofa with Arya; he was much taller than her, more muscular with black hair and blue eyes. He was smiling and, when he spotted Bran, nodded in greeting. It was clear he was enjoying not being on the receiving end of his parents current gazes for once. Bran stepped forwards with Sansa and saw them talking to a young man, he looked around nineteen, the same age as Sansa, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He spoke to the Starks with a nervous stammer in his voice and kept wringing his hands.

"Bran, this is my new boyfriend, Podrick Payne."

Podrick looked up and saw Bran, who noticed the boy gulp, and spoke.

"Hi, um, nice to meet you."

Bran shook hands with the young man, while nervous it was clear he had manners was clearly much nicer than Sansa's previous boyfriend. Bran had a feeling he'd grow to like Podrick and so would the family.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. LOL :)  
>Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
>Veridissima: Yup, it's great, LOL, nicely put, glad you liked that part too :) Well we will, especially when Bran and Meera finally get together.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Bran smiled as he headed to the cafeteria; it was lunch time; he'd be meeting up with Arya, Jojen and Meera for lunch. This had become a regular routine for them and Bran found it quite reassuring; being able to enjoy their company like this. It surprised him, at first, he and Meera only had the archery club in common; yet now they were closer and hung out a lot more. Bran smiled again as he remember how, despite all the practice and effort they put into it, they still weren't able to beat Meera at video games.

'_We'll do it someday, I swear it.' _He told himself with a grin. _'Maybe if I didn't keep getting distracted I might manage it. But I…'_

He shook his head; it was strange; he was more easily distracted these days, found himself thinking about Meera a lot more, in ways that didn't make sense to him. She kept popping into his thoughts, even appearing in his dreams.

'_It's weird; I can't, surely I can't think of her…like that.' _He thought, troubled. _'She's my friend; and Jojen's sister; yet the way I think about her, it's almost as if I…No, I really have to stop this; before I end up damaging my friendship with Meera.'_

So, composing himself and trying to smile again, managing with some difficulty, he continued on to the cafeteria.

When he got there; as he approached their usual table, he was surprised. He noted that Arya was strangely absent from the table; Meera and Jojen were there, but not Arya. That wasn't the only surprising thing either. There was someone else present too; someone Bran didn't recognize. It was a young man, about eighteen; tall with a muscular build, he also had short blonde hair, dark blue eyes and the ghost of a blond beard forming on his chin. He was talking to Meera, smiling casually. Meera was smiling too, even laughing at something he was saying. Bran felt a strange clenching sensation in his stomach at this. He wasn't sure why, but something didn't sit well with him about this. He did his best to remain casual however as he approached the table, taking his seat.

"Hey Jojen." He greeted, turning to face Meera. "Hi Meera."

They all turned to face him; Jojen returning his greeting.

"Hey Bran." Meera replied; returning the greeting too, before introducing the young man. "This is Melwyn, he's an old friend of mine."

There was a strange flicker in Melwyn's expression; something only Bran noticed.

"Hi." Melwyn greeted, acting as if it didn't happen.

Bran nodded. "Pleasure to meet you."

He was however wary, something about this guy he didn't like.

After a brief paused he finally decided to say something.

"So, Melwyn…" He began. "How is it you know Meera, and uh, how come I've never seen you around before?"

Melwyn smiled lightly; although Bran saw his eyes flick over to Meera before he answered.

"Well; we've been friends since we were little kids. I've been away these last couple of years; with my parents in Essos." He explained. "I really wish I'd kept in touch."

He said the last part to Meera; his expression changing, Bran saw it before he adopted a neutral expression as Meera turned to face him.

She shook her head. "It's alright, I understand; it's not like we stopped being friends."

Melwyn's expression briefly changed again and Bran realized exactly what that strange flicker of expression meant.

He suddenly, inexplicably, felt angry. _'A friend? My ass! I'm sure he wants more than her friendship, it's written all over his face! How can she be so oblivious to it; yet, she obviously values his friendship. And because of that, Meera might attend the club less and less, I'd see her less and less. The way he acts, I don't want to think too badly of him, but what if he's…'_

He suddenly realized the way he was thinking and stopped himself.

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, what am I thinking, what is wrong with me. Could I sound any more bitter, I should be happy that she's seeing a friend she's not seen in a long time.'_ He had a nasty feeling that strange sensations he was feeling were easily explained, but hoped it wasn't what he thought. _'This isn't like me, I'm not, I'm not jealous, surely not…or am I?'_

What troubled him most was he had no answer.

Arya then finally arrived and Bran turned to greet her.

"Hey."

She nodded as she sat down. "Hi, what's up?"

Meera introduced her to Melwyn; but as she did so, Bran observed Arya carefully, something seemed off about her. She seemed distracted by something, worried. He wondered if he should ask her about it, but then decided against it. He knew Arya well after all, if she wanted to tell him, or anyone, then she would. But only when she was good and ready to do so. The only person that rule seemed not to apply to was Gendry, who seemed able to get past her defences easily and who she seemed to have no problem confiding in. After the introductions were made Arya looked around at them.

"So, I guess you are all going back to Greywater then?" She asked.

They all nodded, Meera explaining. "Yeah; there's no archery club today, so we're just gonna go straight there."

Arya nodded and smiled, although to Bran it seemed forced. "Well, have fun, in case I don't see you when school finishes Bran, I'll see you at home, okay."

"Sure, see you then." Bran replied.

It seemed Arya's timing was perfect since at that moment the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. They all began to head to their next class; Bran was deep in thought. He was pondering many things, this situation with Melwyn, the strange feelings he was experiencing and now, Arya's odd behaviour. He was worried; wondering just what would end up driving him crazy trying to work it all out first.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he is :)  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, you'll get answers in this chapter.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Bran sat with Jojen, Meera and Melwyn as they played video games together. He bit his lip, still feeling strange twinges of that unusual feeling in his stomach, whenever Melwyn sat just a little too close for his liking to Meera. Once again however, he caught himself feeling like that and tried to push those feelings away.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ He wondered as he bit his lip. _'I shouldn't be feeling like this; Meera's a friend and this guy is also her friend; surely we can…No, it's the way he looks at her; he's got more than friendship in mind.'_

He was fairly certain of it; the look in Melwyn's eyes whenever he looked at Meera, while she wasn't looking was certainly suggestive. He had seen that look before, although much more severe, when Joffrey had been dating Sansa. He quickly composed himself however, not wanting to give anything away.

He knew what would happen if he said anything. _'They wouldn't believe me; they'd say I'm jealous; or I'm being selfish, that I don't want her to be friends with anyone else.'_

All the same he wasn't too sure that his concerns were truly what he believed them to be. After all, he just thought that was the case, he could very well be wrong. These strange feelings clouding his view.

Finally, after a while; Meera stood up.

"I'll go get us some snacks." She said, smiling brightly as usual.

Melwyn also stood up. "Here, I'll come along too, I'll help out."

Bran felt it again but kept calm; merely nodding, along with Jojen and then the two left the room. There was a brief silence and then Jojen turned to Bran.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked.

Bran started at that. "What, what are you talking about?"

Jojen smirked. "You're not normally this quiet Bran; something's on your mind."

Bran sighed and, deciding to try and find out more, but keep it innocent, he made up his mind.

"I'm just curious; who exactly is this Melwyn guy?" He explained. "I mean, obviously he and Meera are friends, I'm just wondering, how well he knows her, that sort of thing."

Jojen shrugged. "They've been friends since childhood; they met the day they first started school. They stayed friends until he had to leave, that was three years ago."

Bran nodded dubiously; he'd known her long enough then for his fears to possible. "Childhood friends huh? I don't know, that seems rather convenient for him coming back."

"What are you talking about?" Jojen asked, narrowing his eyes.

Bran mentally cursed himself, realizing he'd spoken out loud. "Nothing, just…something about the way he looks at her, as if he…expects more than that."  
>Jojen bit his lip; however he then shook his head. "Bran, it's cool you show such care for Meera But why does the fact that Meera and Melwyn might be more than friends bother you so much."<p>

Bran just shook his head; not replying.

His thoughts however were another story. _'__It's true. Why do I care so much? Why this envy? It's Meera's life, not mine...But if he hurts her…'_

He shook his head, trying hard to focus, without much luck.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Meera and Melwyn were getting the snacks together. As they worked, Melwyn began to ponder about that boy, Bran Stark.

'_One of Meera's friends huh?'_ He thought to himself. _'I wonder; just how close are they really. Well, it can't hurt to ask; so long as I do it casually. Don't want Meera getting the wrong idea about me.'_

So, as he gathered the drinks, he spoke nonchalantly as possible.

"Say Meera; that boy, Bran Stark was it?"

She turned to him. "Yeah, what about him?"

He continued to remain relaxed. "I was just wondering how well you knew him; the two of you seem quite close, real good friends."

"We've been…acquaintances for some time, ever since Bran and Jojen became friends." She told him with a small smile. "We first became friends a couple of months ago, when he joined my class in the archery club."

Melwyn nodded. "I see; you guys seem to have grown pretty close in such a short space of time."

Meera laughed and replied. "Yeah; well, I guess it helps we have the same hobby. You should see us at the club, we've started a little competition between ourselves, it's helped us improve greatly."

Melwyn nodded; smiling calmly as they left the kitchen.

'_Well; looks like Meera is oblivious to Bran's feelings for her.'_ He noted. _'Still; she likely won't forever, I need to talk to her soon, let her know the truth. She'll see it right away I know, she'll see we're meant to be together.'_

So, still smiling he entered the room and joined them, as they resumed their video games.

* * *

><p>Back at the Stark house, Arya paced back and forth in her room. Luckily the house was empty, an extremely rare thing.<p>

'_Dad's still at work, Mum took Rickon to the dentists; Robb and Jon have gone with Sansa and Podrick, get to know him better and Bran's at the Reeds.'_ She mused. _'I can't waste this moment; I have to know…All this that's been happening to me, please, don't let it be.'_

She couldn't delay any longer; if she did someone might come in and she'd be caught. The past few days, she'd been feeling strange, a little ill, but then striking terror in her, when it was time for her period, nothing happened, she missed her period.

'_Please tell me it isn't so; please don't let me be pregnant.' _She fretted.

True she wasn't showing any other symptoms, but she was still fearful of it. She had bought a test to make sure and she was knew she had to use this time to use it. She picked up the test and hurried to the bathroom, before long she had taken the test and set the timer. She was now waiting in an agony of suspense and praying that none of the family came home yet. She resumed her pacing, her thoughts racing.

'_What if I am pregnant; what are my parents gonna say? What about Gendry; if I'm pregnant, it's his baby, what's he going to…Ugh, I can't take this…How much longer?'_

Finally the timer beeped and Arya leapt to her feet. She swallowed and tried to stay calm; but her trembling hands gave her away as she lifted the test.

'_C'mon, C'mon.' _She told herself.

She turned the test over and let out a cry of despair. She sank to her knees as she stared at the unforgiving positive result before her eyes.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah he does; you're right there, just have to wait and see what happens to her.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, things are pretty scary for her.<br>Vittoria Stark Loba alada: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, aww, sounds sweet. Sorry that last part doesn't really make any sense to me.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Melwyn smiled as he lay back on Meera's bed. Meera was seated on her desk chair; she was reading a book. The house was mostly quiet; Jojen was away out with his father; Jyana was downstairs. Melwyn pondered quietly to himself; considering his chances at making his move.

'_I have to let Meera know how I feel. This is my best chance; it's just the two of us after all.'_ He noted. _'With her father and brother out and her mother downstairs; I can talk to her…This is actually the first time it's just the two of us, with no real chance of being overheard.'_

He straightened up; he knew he had a limited time to act; Bran Stark would be coming around later. In all the days that followed, he'd watched carefully and began to realize that Bran was actually a threat to his chances. The boy had feelings for Meera too.

He shook his head. _'But I've known Meera longer; what can that boy offer her that I can't. She'll be better off with me; unless…'_

He had to admit he had his doubts; after all, Meera had changed since he'd last met her. While he'd got used to her being slightly tomboyish; she was even more so than ever now.

'_It's not right, a girl like her…especially one so pretty.'_ He frowned. _'If she keeps this up, she could ruin herself.'_

He decided to take things one step at a time. He didn't want her to stop being herself, but he really needed to convince her to calm things down.

He decided now was the best time to make his move. He needed to tell Meera exactly how he felt.

"Meera; I have something I wish to tell you." He said; trying to sound casual.

She turned to him, noting his expression. "What's up?"

He smiled and then explained. "I've been meaning to confess this for a while now. I love you."

There was a pause; Melwyn could see her eyes widening, the strange look on her face.

'_She's realized the truth now, I can hardly wait.' _He thought to himself.

Meera opened her mouth and closed it again. "I…Melwyn, I…I like you too."

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, no, that's not what I mean, I mean…I love you, as in, I'm in love with you."

"Oh my." Meera gasped.

She was startled by this; she had never suspected Melwyn to feel like this. She didn't want to hurt him, but the truth was she didn't feel the same. She had been feeling strange feelings, that led her to wonder if she did have feelings, but not for Melwyn.

'_As if things weren't hard enough, given how things are with these strange feelings…for Bran. Do I, do I really feel like that for him.' _She thought quietly. _'Ugh, this isn't the time for this, focus on this just now.'_

"I…Melwyn, I'm sorry." She said softly. "But I; I just, don't feel the same."

Melwyn's face fell, but then, much to her concern, he smirked again.

He stepped over to her.

"Oh Meera; listen to yourself." He said in what he guessed was a persuasive sort of voice. "You shy, aren't you…It's clouding your feelings."

She shook her head, standing up, not that it made much difference, with her naturally being shorter than him. "No, I know what I'm saying Melwyn, I'm sorry but…"

Suddenly he was right in front of her. "Here, let me help you get through that, help you understand."

He then leaned in and Meera almost froze; he was trying to kiss her.

"No." She said firmly.

But he didn't listen, and when she tried to move, he grabbed hold of her.

"Meera, please, this isn't like you, I'm trying to help you."

She tried to pull away, without any success; he held her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey!"

He let her go, leaping back; they both turned to the door. Standing there, glaring at Melwyn was Bran. Melwyn glared back and stepped towards him.

"This is none of your business boy!" He growled.

Bran however stood his ground. "Listen you, Meera told you no, she's made it clear, she isn't interested."

Melwyn shook his head. "She just…"  
>"I know Meera well enough to know she isn't 'confused' as you put it, or shy." Bran cut across him. "At least have the decency to respect her wishes and her decisions, even if you don't like them."<p>

Melwyn glared at Bran before the anger slowly drained out of him and he bowed his head.

Finally, crumbling under the weight of Bran's argument, Melwyn gave in. He shook his head.

"I…Alright, you're right." He said quietly. "I'm sorry Meera, I didn't…I didn't mean…"

Meera sighed. "I know what you're trying to say. I still mean what I said; I don't feel that way about you. After this I…I think you should go."

Melwyn nodded and left the room, they could hear him leaving the house. Bran turned to Meera.

"Are…are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you."

She sighed as she pondered Melwyn's actions, as well as Bran's. _'__I'm sorry Melwyn. I don't have feelings for you other than friendship. But the way Bran came for me and defended me, it made me feel special.'_

She wondered if, just maybe, her feelings for Bran were what they seemed to be.

* * *

><p>Arya bit her lip as she sat down on Gendry's bed. She had arrived at his apartment; he had answered the door immediately. He had noticed her distressed state and let her in, wondering what was worrying her.<p>

"Arry, what's going on?" He asked.

She looked at him, her eyes wide; she was actually trembling. "I-I have something important to tell you. Please, I need you to listen…"

He walked over, sitting next to her on the bed. "Arry, what is it, tell me, please? You're starting to scare me."

"I…I missed my period." She admitted shakily. Gendry froze, waiting, even though he already knew what she was about to say. "I took, I took a test, it came up positive."

She broke down and Gendry, acting solely on instinct, embraced her. He couldn't believe it; he knew all too well what this meant, he had got his girlfriend pregnant.

"Oh Arya." He said softly.

He could feel her shaking as she continued to cry. "Please, Gendry, please…"

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm here for you, you and the baby, you know it. Are you…?"

She straightened up, shaking her head. "No I've…I've not shown any other symptoms yet, but I guess it's just a matter of time. Gods, how am I going to tell the family?"

"I could go with you, we'll tell them together."

She smiled, thankful for his offer. She accepted it, relieved that, at the very least, her boyfriend would stand with her. They'd face this together.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, that's was kinda the idea, he's not really a bad person, just took things a little too far, being misguided is all. Glad you liked Gendry :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>Veridissima: Glad you enjoyed it, yeah, not a pleasant experience; well, they're about to tell the family, also, an interesting observation and possibility will come up.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Meera are you alright?"

She started and then realized she had sank onto the bed, following the incident with Melwyn. Bran was sitting there too, still keeping a respectful distance however; a worried expression on his face. She did her best to compose herself and nodded.

"I'm fine Bran, thank you." She said; although her voice shook slightly. "Just…shaken."

Bran bit his lip as he observed Meera, she was rather pale, her usually messy hair even more so. There were marks on her arms where Melwyn had grabbed her.

"I still can't believe he did that." Bran stated angrily.

Meera shook her head however, sadly. "It's not like him, I had no idea. I never thought he would go so far; ugh, how could I have been so blind? You saw it right away, didn't you? I can't believe I've been so stupid."

Bran moved closer, yet still ensured he kept a respectable distance from her. "Meera no, you weren't being stupid. You just, didn't notice, you were happy to see your old friend again. You hadn't realized how much he had changed."

Meera nodded slowly, letting out a slow breath; she knew Bran was right. She just needed to hold on to that; already she was feeling calmer. She was worried however about when they went back to school; how would Melwyn react? But she pushed those thoughts aside. She had to focus on the present just now.

She cleared her throat and turned back to Bran, smiling.

"Thank you, if you hadn't stepped in there…things could've gotten ugly."

Bran nodded; suddenly strangely pensive. "Meera, I have something I need to tell you."

She tensed and Bran sighed.

"This probably isn't the best time, after what just happened. But this is what I came over to say in the first place." He continued.

Meera did her best to smile encouragingly. "You know you can tell me anything Bran."

Bran nodded slowly and then sighed. "I think…Meera, I think _I_ love you. When you were away from the club, I missed so much. Then when I saw you with Melwyn…You were right, I did see what he wanted right away and, I felt jealous."

Meera was stunned by this; those strange feelings that had been stirring inside her around Bran. Bran felt the same way; she could see why he felt this was a bad time, but in truth, she felt it couldn't have come at a better moment. It certainly helped her finally realize the truth about her own feelings.

Bran continued to bare his soul to her. "I hated that, that feeling. You're a person, not an object for people to argue and fight over. But, the truth is…"

Meera decided now would be the best time to step in.

"I understand Bran, I know what you're trying to say. But…I love you too."

Then, before he could respond, startling him greatly, she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Bran was amazed, it was almost as if there was a storm within him. He could feel Meera's lips on his, and an electrifying sense of joy shot through him. When they finally parted he was gasping for air, staring at her in amazement. Meera smiled at him, her eyes dancing, although he detected the faint hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"That was…incredible." Bran gasped; all the while thinking to himself. _'It was my first too.'_

Meera nodded. "Yeah, it was."

Like Bran she mused privately that she had just had her first kiss too.

Bran looked carefully at her, suddenly curious. "How did you…know?"

"What you felt, those…strange feelings. I felt them too." She admitted. "Let's at least try Bran; hopefully this will work. I'd be so happy if it did."

Bran nodded. "It's up to us to make it work Meera."

She grinned. "Then let's do so."

Bran nodded in agreement and they spoke for a while longer, planning their first date. They finally finished by the time Howland and Jojen arrived home, Jojen had come up to join them and looked around.  
>"Um, aren't we missing someone?" He asked.<p>

Meera shook her head. "I'll explain it all later Jojen."

It was then Bran noticed the time. "Oh Gods, I better get back, I'll see you later."

They both said goodbye and Bran left, feeling happier than he had ever felt before.

When Bran arrived home however, he noticed something was different. Almost as soon as he came through the door, Rickon hurried up to him.

"Bran, there you are, we're waiting for you."

Bran was confused by this. "We?"

"Everyone, we're all in the living room. Arya and Gendry say they've got something they wanna tell us." Rickon explained.

Bran was now even more confused but he followed Rickon into the living room. He saw Arya and Gendry seated on the couch, they were holding hands, no, Arya was clutching Gendry's hand. She looked rather distressed. He looked around; their parents were present, as was Robb, Jon and Sansa.

"Bran's here." Rickon called out as he joined the others.

Bran noted Arya seemed to become even more apprehensive as he also joined the others.

Ned nodded. "Well, we're all here now Arya, what did you want to tell us?"

Arya bit her lip and fidgeted as she spoke. "I…I just, this isn't easy, I can't…"

Gendry squeezed her hand reassuringly and, taking a deep breath, Arya finally spoke.

"I…it happened a couple of days ago. I missed my period and, and I was worried." She paused, already noting the looks on her mother and sister's faces. "I took a pregnancy test and, it came up positive."

Even as she said it she slumped in her seat; her fear plain to see. This shocked the family greatly; especially when the tears came. Despite the death glares he was getting from Robb and Jon, since it was clear he was the father, Gendry did his best to comfort Arya.

The silence that followed was the longest Arya had ever known; it was only broken when one of the family reacted. To everyone's surprise it was Sansa and even more surprised was her reaction.

"Oh Arya." She cried out as she suddenly embraced her sister, nearly knocking Gendry aside.

That seemed to bring the others to life as the full effect of Arya's plight hit them. They all hurried to offer what comfort and help they could. The only one who hadn't yet moved was Catelyn; she was deep in thought. She was turning Arya's words over in her head.

'_What she said…hmmm, I'll need to ask her a few questions. After all, she might not need to worry, not need to feel afraid.' _She mused. _'We'll just have to see; but in the meantime, she needs us.'_

Finally, as the others stepped back, Cat approached and embraced her daughter.

"It's going to be okay sweetie." She promised. "No matter what, we're all here."

The others nodded and Arya felt relieved at last. Later however, while she was alone in her room, her mother entered.

"Mum, what is it?" She asked; slightly worried.

Catelyn pondered briefly and then spoke. "The test may have been positive Arya; but have you shown any other symptoms of pregnancy; morning sickness or anything like that."

Arya shook her head. "No I haven't, why?"

"Well, pregnancy tests can, sometimes, give a false reading." Cat explained.

Arya froze, she hadn't considered that. "You mean, you mean there's a chance I'm not pregnant. But, how can we…?"

Catelyn smiled. "I don't want you to worry Arya; pregnant or not, as I said, we're all here for you. But let's be sure; you can take another test if you like, but your best option is to go to hospital, get a professional observation done."

Arya smiled back and nodded.

"I understand mum, that's, that's actually a good idea, that way I'd know for sure." She replied.

Cat hugged her daughter, knowing that, whatever the result was, she'd be there for her.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked her and yeah, well, they're about to have their first date now.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked her :)<br>Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Meera smiled as she carefully checked her reflection in the mirror. She was getting ready for her first date with Bran. She wanted to look nice for Bran, also knowing his mother and oldest sister, to show she could be feminine, yet still remain herself. Her outfit reflected that, she was clad in a Dark green short skirt which came just a couple of inches or so past her thighs; a navy blue dress shirt and navy blue flats.

'_Well, here we go, I'm ready.' _She told herself.

She wasn't completely certain of her feelings for Bran; that was why she had agreed with him about this date. She couldn't deny she felt strongly towards him, she hoped this date would help her confirm if what she felt truly was love. So, finally ready, she left her room, almost running into Jojen. Jojen stopped, eyes wide.

"Meera?"

Meera smiled. "I'm going out on my date now, remember Jojen, I told you all about it."

Jojen nodded. "Yeah but, well, I've never seen you dressed like this before. Also looks like you made an effort to brush your hair."

"Just a little something different, that's all." She replied with a grin.

Jojen nodded and shrugged. "Well; have fun."

She smirked and headed downstairs, she told her parents she was heading off for her date. They said goodbye and she got into her car; Bran hadn't passed his driving test yet so she'd be driving them. She turned the car on and began the drive to Winterfell.

In Winterfell, Bran was checking himself in the mirror again, extremely nervous. He was preparing for his date with Meera. He had dressed his best while still remaining as casual as he could. He was clad in smart grey jeans; a white shirt; black socks and black shoes. No matter how much he hoped to enjoy this, his nervousness was still strong.

He knew that his relationship with Meera would be made or broken here. _'What if I make a fool of myself; or do something to hurt her. I…I can't do that; I have to…'_

There was a knock at the door; he turned as his older brother entered.

"Robb?"

Robb smiled lightly. "Nervous Bran?"

Bran sighed. "That obvious huh?"

"Listen, don't worry about it, Meera likes you, you like her." Robb tried to calm his brother down.

Bran shook his head. "But what if I, I do something wrong, I upset her, I don't want to…"

Robb gently put his hands on Bran's shoulders. "Bran; Meera likes you for who you are. Just be yourself and everything will be fine."

Bran nodded; taking a slow, deep breath. He realized Robb was right.

"Thanks Robb…I guess I better head down and wait." He said. "Oh, is there, do we know if Arya is…?"

Robb smiled. "Arya's been talking to mum; she plans to take another test tomorrow and also to go to hospital; so we'll find out for sure then."

Bran nodded and followed Robb downstairs; relieved for his sister's sake.

It didn't take long for there to come a knock at the door. Bran got up and went to answer it. He smiled as he opened the door, stopping, surprised when he saw Meera and the way she was dressed.

'_Wow, she looks amazing; come to think of it, I've never seen her in a skirt before.' _He noted to himself as he spoke. "Hi Meera; wow, you look stunning."

Meera quirked an eyebrow. "Because of the skirt?"

Bran quickly shook his head; replying honestly. "No, maybe to some, but to me you're naturally beautiful, this just enhances it."

Meera laughed at that. "C'mon, let's go."

Bran nodded and they headed out to her car. Once inside she turned to him.  
>"Thank you…for what you said there." She told him, smiling lightly. "You know the place we're going to?"<p>

Bran nodded and Meera began to drive them there, with him giving her directions when necessary. When they finally arrived Meera gasped; it was new restaurant that had just opened in the Riverlands. It was already well known for serving food from all over Westeros and even food from across the seas; from Essos and even the Summer Isles amongst other places.

"Bran this is…" She remarked, still surprised.

Bran smiled. "I know; well, shall we?"

She smirked and nodded and together they headed inside; arms linked. Once inside they were shown to their table and, after ordering their drinks, began consulting the menu.

"You know, I've always wanted to try Dornish food." Bran noted.

Meera smirked. "I have tried it once, be careful, it's spicy."

Bran smiled back at her; maybe things wouldn't be as he feared, his nerves began to ease.

They enjoyed their meal; when Bran first tried Dornish food, as Meera predicted, it was spicy. His face went bright red and he nearly drained half his drink, trying to cool his mouth down. She laughed slightly and shook her head.

"I did warn you." She pointed out.

Bran nodded slowly. "No kidding."

Meera couldn't help but smirk, as they continued to eat, talking between mouthfuls. While they mostly talked about their archery, they also discussed other things, getting to know each other even better. Meera bit her lip as she considered some of the things Bran told.

'_Well, just shows everyone has their own tastes.' _She noted. _'Some of the things Bran has told me here, they're kinda dorky, kind of things that would turn girls off…But it just makes _me _feel even more fond of him.'_

Finally; she couldn't wait any longer, she had to do this now. This would be the ultimate test of their feelings. Bran noted her expression and reactions and realized what she was about to do. So, without any hesitation, the two of them leaned in and kissed. There was no big spark, or any other cheesy metaphor Sansa used to describe kissing. But what they felt seemed to them to be better than all that, it just felt…right. They finally parted and Meera smiled.

"Well, I guess that answers the question, how do I really feel about you." She said softly. "I love you Bran."

Bran smiled widely. "I love you too, Meera."

With that they kissed again; finally happy to have fully discovered their feelings for each other.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)<br>Marina Ka-Fai: Cool; glad you liked that bit :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Arya sighed; shaking her head. She had followed through on her plan after her mother had told her about the issues with pregnancy test. As such she had taken another and, sure enough it turned up negative.

'_Still, I can't be completely certain. I guess it's time to take mum up on her offer.' _She pondered to herself.

Making up her mind she left the bathroom, discarding of the test, heading downstairs. She found her mother having just finished clearing away the lunch dishes. Arya bit her lip, she'd hardly eaten anything for lunch, always afraid of morning sickness suddenly springing up and making a trip to the hospital unnecessary for confirmation.

"Mum." Arya called out, getting her attention. "I um, I took another test."

Catelyn straightened up and listened as Arya explained what had happened and what she wanted to do. Catelyn agreed and soon she and Arya were in the car, driving to the hospital. Catelyn could see the apprehension in Arya's face and thought carefully, wanting to put her daughter at ease.

"Arya." She said finally, deciding to let her heart do the talking. "Don't be afraid, don't worry. No matter what happens, no matter what the result is. I'm here for you, I'm sure we all will be."

Arya smiled lightly, looking calmer. "Thank you mum, I…I'll be fine."

She smiled back and soon they made it to the hospital.

Catelyn sat waiting; doing her best to stay calm; she hoped Arya was okay, despite everything she said, she couldn't help but feel concerned for her daughter's mental state. Arya had insisted on taking the examination alone, so Cat sat out in the waiting room. Luckily she knew Arya was in good hands while he wouldn't be doing so alone, the Stark family's doctor, Dr. Luwin was going to be helping in carrying out the examination. Finally, after an anxious wait, she saw Arya emerge and approach her. She stood, watching Arya's expression and body language for any hint. It was then Arya smiled widely; her expression one of relief.

"The second test was right mum, I'm not…I'm not pregnant." She said breathlessly.

Catelyn smiled and hugged her. "That's great sweetie, you sound…you sound happy."

Arya nodded. "I am, I mean, I was scared, I wasn't sure I would have been…ready for it."

Catelyn nodded in understanding and they left, heading for home, ready to share the news. When they arrived they realized the rest of the family was indeed waiting for them, all of them, they were seated in the living room, Gendry was with them, looking as apprehensive as Arya had felt not all that long ago.

"Arry?" he asked worriedly as the others all looked up as they entered.

Arya took a deep breath and revealed the results to them. There were gasps of surprise before they all hurried to hug her, in the end she found herself seated on Gendry's lap, both of them hugging each other. Arya felt immensely relieved, and very hungry, she could hardly wait for dinner.

Bran knocked on the Reeds door; he was here to see Meera, speak with her before they went to his family's for dinner. The door was answered by Howland Reed.

"Ah Bran, good to see you again." He greeted him.

Bran smiled back. "Same to you Mr. Reed."

Bran stepped into the house and Howland shut the door behind him. Jyana came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Bran.

"Hello Brandon, Meera will be down soon." She told him.

Bran smiled back. "Thank you."

It was then he saw the look exchanged between the two of them.

Howland turned to him. "Bran; we need to talk for a minute, before Meera comes down."

Bran nodded; he had a feeling he knew what was coming, these were his girlfriend's parents after all. They went to the living room and all sat down.

Howland sighed for a moment and then finally spoke. "I know you're a good person Bran, that you'd never intentionally hurt Meera. But, we need you to promise us that you'll look out for her."

Bran was surprised by this, he didn't expect this. "I…"

"I know it sounds strange, given how outgoing she is, but…" Jyana paused and considered for a moment. "This is something new for her; and she might feel apprehensive about it. She's never exactly been…confident in her appearance. But usually it's not mattered."

Bran finally understood now; he nodded. "I see what you mean now. I promise, I'll do everything I can to help her."

They nodded and finally Meera arrived and soon they were heading to Winterfell. Bran was thinking carefully about what he had been told.

To say she was nervous would have been an understatement. Meera was trying hard to keep herself calm, but while she had met the Starks before, things were different now. This was the first time she'd be seeing them as Bran's girlfriend. As if sensing her worry Bran spoke up.

"Don't worry Meera, you know my family." He told her. "Just relax, they still think of you the same way."

Meera bit her lip. "I…Are you sure, I mean, things are, kinda different now."

Bran nodded. "Of course; trust me, you'll see. Oh yeah, something you should know, remember how Arya was acting, the day you introduced me to Melwyn?"

Meera nodded, she remembered that clearly and had been worried about her ever since. Bran had informed her about Arya's worries in regards to her possibly being pregnant.

"Well, she went to hospital for an examination, it turns out it was a false alarm."

"Oh?" Meera was surprised by that. "Is she…?"

Bran nodded. "She's fine about it; we all are, in Arya's own words, she wasn't ready to be a parent yet. Gendry will be joining us too, by the way."

Meera nodded in understanding and they continued the drive to the Starks house. Meera smiled now, she was happy for Arya's sake and, considering what Bran had just told her about his family and how they wouldn't treat her any different. She hoped it was true, just the thought that things might still be the same was comforting to her.

They finally arrived and entered the house. The rest of his family were all preparing for dinner.

"We're back." Bran called out.

Almost immediately everybody's attention turned to them. Meera swallowed nervously and waiting as Bran continued to speak.

"I hope we're not late."

Catelyn smiled. "Not at all Bran, it's good to see you again Meera."

Meera managed a smile in response. "Thank you Mrs. Stark."

From there things seemed to become simpler. Soon Meera found herself sitting at the dinner table, next to Bran, enjoying her meal along with everybody else. She carefully observed Arya and Gendry, noting the obvious relief between them, as well as the fact Arya seemed to eating rather quickly.

"So, how's your father Meera?" Eddard asked her. "I've not had a chance to see him in a while."

Meera replied, noting that so far, Bran had been right. "He's doing well, Mr. Stark."

She paused and then smiled as Bran took her hand under the table. It looked like things wouldn't be as worrying with their families as she had feared.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it :)<br>Veridissima: Glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I thought it was sweet; glad you liked the parents too :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Meera sighed as she stood up from her bed. It had been a week since she had met with Bran's family for dinner. For a long time, she had been thinking of her and Bran's relationship. Truthfully, she had one concern, but it was one that almost overwhelmed her. She was clad only in her underwear as she approached her mirror and observed her reflection. In truth she didn't like what she saw.

'_What about Bran?'_ She fretted. _'What would he think? I mean, I know he loves me, but how far can we take. If he saw me…like this; he might realize his mistake, he might tire of me.'_

She turned side on; examining her reflection further. She was slender true, although she felt skinny would be nearer the mark. As was true of all people who were native to The Neck, she was also short, something which made her blush on occasion as she noted that, if he kept growing the way he was, Bran would soon be taller than her. But that wasn't all she saw; what else she saw added to her concern.

She bit her lip as she looked closer in the mirror, thinking sadly. _'My body isn't the body men dream of. I'm just…plain; I'm flat-chested, no curves, nothing. It's sad but…'_

She shook her head sadly; turning away from the mirror.

In truth, her appearance wasn't the only thing that worried her. Bran was sixteen; he still had two years of school left. But, being eighteen, Meera would be graduating at the end of this school year.

'_I'll be going to college soon; won't be able to see Bran as often.'_ She mused. _'Add that to…my body and, who knows. Maybe Bran will come across a prettier girl and…And then…'_

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she tried to hold them back. It was then she heard the knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me." Bran replied.

She immediately tried to compose herself. "Oh, come in Bran."

It was only as Bran opened the door and stopped; blushing as his eyes went wide, that Meera realized she was still in just her bra and panties. Almost immediately she blushed too and swiftly picked up her green dressing gown and pulled it on, belting it closed over her body.

"S-sorry about that, I was…distracted." She stammered; all the while cursing herself. _'Damn, now I've gone and done it; Bran saw me, he saw what I feared…what's going to happen now?'_

Bran shook his head, still blushing. "I-it's fine; I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

She sighed and sat on her bed. After a pause Bran joined her and then noticed her expression.

He bit his lip as he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, her melancholic expression.

'_Is this what her parents told me to look out for?'_ He thought worriedly; before asking. "Meera, are you okay?"

She turned to him but he quickly spoke. "Please, just tell me the truth; I can see you're upset about something."

Meera inhaled sharply, some of the tears fell.

"Bran I…ugh, it's stupid, you've seen me and…" She choked out.

Bran gently took her hand in his. "Hey, c'mon, if something's bothering you, we should be able to talk about it."

So, with a deep breath, Meera told him of her fears, her worries about her body, Bran's thoughts on her. She also mentioned her fears regarding her going to college and them possibly drifting apart.

"Meera." He said softly, smiling gently as he pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you the way you are; you are more than beautiful to me, you are perfect. You claim your body isn't the kind men dream of, but that's not true, I love you, body and soul."

Meera looked at him, already a smile forming as he continued. "We won't drift apart; I won't fall for someone else. I have only one heart, and I gave it to you. The one who I love, more than anything."

Meera let out a soft laugh and pulled Bran close, kissing him. They finally parted and Meera shook her head.

"Thank you Bran, I just feel so silly now." She said.

Bran shook his head. "You weren't being silly Meera. You were concerned, worried. But everything's okay now, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Although, I need to ask you to leave for a bit."

"Huh?" Bran looked at her confused.

"I need to get dressed." She clarified.

Bran blushed at that and nodded, exiting the room. Meera sighed softly and began to do just that, feeling much better. Her fears finally laid to rest.

Sansa smiled as she entered the café that she had agreed to meet Pod at. She spotted him immediately, seated at one of the tables. She hurried over and sat down opposite him, smiling.

"Hi, hope I didn't keep you waiting." She greeted him warmly.

He smiled back. "Of course not; I hope you don't mind, I ordered you a coffee too."

She nodded just as the waitress arrived with their coffees. They both sipped their coffee and then, after a brief pause, Podrick spoke.

"So, how has everything been?"

Sansa smiled. "Pretty good; Bran and Meera are still going strong; oh and it turned out Arya wasn't pregnant after all; just…late."  
>Podrick was surprised by that. "What, really, you guys were all worked up, you all seemed so sure?"<p>

"Mum told Arya about pregnancy tests not being always accurate. So they went to the hospital for an examination." Sansa explained. "They confirmed she wasn't pregnant; it was a great relief to her."

Pod nodded slowly. "I can guess; it's good that this has been resolved, for Arya's sake."

Sansa agreed and they took another sip. There was a pause before Pod looked up at her.

"I…You know Sansa, I think the best part about all this for Arya, was the fact that, even if her pregnancy turned out to be true, Gendry was going to stick by her."

Sansa smiled. "Yeah, that's true. I guess, any doubts we had about Gendry are gone now."

Podrick continued. "Yeah, I must say, if we were ever in that situation…I'd do the same as him; I would stick by you, no matter what."

"Pod." Sansa gasped and then smiled. "Thank you."

She leaned in and kissed him softly; overjoyed at this show of dedication. They parted and smiled at each other, finishing their coffee they left; deciding to spend some private time together.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it :)  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they were sweet :)  
>Wolfgril2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Bran smiled, it was getting closer to Christmas; the first Christmas he and Meera would have together as a couple. He was currently up in his room; he had just finished talking to Meera on his phone. He had already done most of his Christmas shopping; including getting Meera's gift. He smiled and walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer there. He checked Meera's gift was still there, was still safe. Verifying it was he closed the drawer again and headed downstairs. Most of the family were out, for various reasons. Surprisingly Sansa was the only one not done her Christmas shopping yet. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard his father calling out to him.

"Bran, could you come here for a minute?"

He hurried through to the living room. "What's up dad?"

He noticed his father wasn't alone; Robb and Jon were also present.

"Take a seat Bran." His father said, gesturing to the nearby couch.

Confused Bran did so, noticing his father, brother and cousin all had similar serious, yet awkward, expressions on their faces. He watched as they looked at each other and got the impression they didn't know how to start with what they wanted to say. Bran felt rather awkward too; wondering what was going on.

Slowly however; Bran began to think he had an idea what they were trying to do. He felt his face heating up.

'_Oh Gods; please don't tell me it's…'_ He wondered.

But then, his fears were confirmed as his father began. "Bran, we need to talk about; well, since you have a girlfriend…We…"

"There are certain things you have to know." Robb said quickly.

Bran blushed furiously as he quickly explained. "Gods, Robb, I know how babies are made. We were taught in school about things like that."

The three of them shared a look, Jon nodded slowly. "That's a start. Well, one day, you two will want to…connect. When that happens, just be careful."

Bran suppressed a groan. _'This isn't happening, ugh, it's because of Arya's pregnancy scare, they'll probably have said this all to Sansa and most likely, when Rickon finally gets a girlfriend, they'll do the same._

He tried to stay composed as he replied.

"Yeah, I know, Condoms, right?"

"Yes, do you know why?" His father asked carefully.

Bran nodded. "To avoid pregnancies."

"Not only that." Robb added. "To prevent possible illnesses too."

Jon then added. "As long as you two haven't had the examinations and such to know if you have these illnesses or not, always protect yourself.

Robb then remarked. "Even after that, if you don't want kids, protect yourself."

Bran nodded slowly; indicating he understood.

"Okay, good, glad we've sorted that out." Ned said in the end. "Okay Bran, that's everything, you can go now."

Bran nodded and left the living room, rushing up to his room, his face burning with embarrassment at the awkward conversation he had just endured.

* * *

><p>Meera smiled as she tied her hair back with a bandana, she was getting ready to head over to see Bran. She fixed her baggy denim cut-offs and green flannel shirt; she pulled on her shoes and left her room. Before she could go anywhere however, Jojen approached her.<p>

"Meera; our parents want to talk to you." He said; a strange look in his eyes. "Sounded important."

Meera smiled and nodded. "Okay, thanks Jojen."

He headed to his room and she headed downstairs. She found her parents waiting for her in the living room. She joined them, still smiling.

"Hi mum, dad, what's up?"

They looked at her seriously and she tensed; her smile slowly fading.

Her father spoke first; with a heavy sigh. "This…this is rather hard, but we…"

Meera's eyes widened. _'Oh Gods no, Dad's trying to give me "the talk"'._

She quickly spoke up. "Dad, I…I already know about this."

That stopped them; they stared at her in surprised.

Blushing she explained. "Sex Ed at school; they told us all about it."

Her parents let out a relieved sigh and Jyana nodded.

"I see, okay, that's, that's a relief." She remarked. "So you know then, about being safe."

"Yes Mum, I know." Meera replied quickly.

So her parents finally allowed her to leave. Meera shook her head; she had a sneaking suspicion that Jojen knew just what her parents had wanted to speak to her about.

'_Of all people, Jojen decides to act like a "pesky little brother".'_ She thought angrily. _'Ugh, nevermind, I better go, Bran will be wondering where I've got to.'_

So, recovering her good humour, she left home and got in her car, ready to drive up to Winterfell.

* * *

><p>Sansa smiled as she and Podrick walked through the shopping mall.<p>

'_Can't believe I left things this late.'_ She cursed herself. _'Still; I'll manage, the challenge is always refreshing.'_

Podrick noted the intense look on Sansa's face and smiled. "Looks like you're all fired up for this."

She laughed. "I guess I am; well; I've left it rather late this year. Still, I'll manage."

Pod laughed; continuing to follow Sansa as she began working on her Christmas shopping. He was amazed at how she did indeed manage; already they were halfway through and had barely been there for half an hour. Before long they had indeed finished and were now at the food court.

"So, anything new been happening?" Pod asked curiously.

Sansa pondered for a moment and then smiled. "Actually, there is something. I just remember, Robb's got a new girlfriend."

Pod smiled. "That's cool; who is she?"

"No idea, he won't say, but he did say we'd meet her at Christmas." Sansa replied, clearly put out at that fact.

Pod shared in her curiosity; wondering just who this girl was to capture the heart of Sansa's older brother.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked them.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<br>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thought they would be and I thought that would grab your attention :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Bran smiled widely; it was Christmas Day, he was with his family; having just enjoyed opening the presents with them and having breakfast; they were waiting, knowing their first guests would be arriving soon. Sure enough there was a knock at the door. Being the closest to the door, Bran went to answer it. He smiled in greeting as Sansa's closest friend, Jeyne Poole entered with her father.

"Hi Bran." She greeted, cheerful as usual.

Bran nodded and let them in. "Hey Jeyne, Hi Mr. Poole."

They headed through to the living room where the rest of the family were. They all exchanged greetings and gifts happily. There was another knock, about half an hour later. Bran again went to answer. He smiled widely.

"Hey Bran." Meera greeted.

"Hi Meera." He replied at once; turning to the rest of her family and greeting them too.

Once everybody was inside Bran and Meera kissed and Meera then pulled out a gift-wrapped package.

"Merry Christmas Bran, this is something I got especially for you." She said happily.

Bran smiled and produced his own gift-wrapped package. "Thanks Meera, I got something for you too."

They took their respective gifts and opened them together.

"Wow, Meera, I love it." He gasped as he beheld the brand new training gauntlet for archery practice she had got him.

Meera laughed and kissed him again. "I'm glad you do. Oh Bran, it's lovely, thank you."

She held up the elegant silver pendant, shaped like a bow. Bran grinned and embraced her before helping her put it on.

They returned to the living room as Robb called them in. They soon joined with the rest of the family, exchanging stories and such. They ate lunch together and soon greeted some guests that could only stay for a short time. It wasn't much later that there was another knock at the door. Arya leapt up, looking out the window, she smiled when she saw the familiar 4x4.

"It's Gendry." She announced before going to answer the door.

Sure enough she returned to the living room with her boyfriend.

Gendry smiled widely. "Merry Christmas everybody."

"Merry Christmas Gendry." They all replied.

Gendry grinned and kissed Arya as he joined the others. It wasn't much later that Podrick arrived and joined them. He sat with Sansa, her head resting on his shoulder. The others were all seated with their loved ones too. Bran glanced over at Robb, who was sitting alone, looking out the window almost constantly.

"So, any news yet about Robb's girlfriend?" Meera asked him in a whisper.

He shook his head. "No, he's kept it quiet I must say."

Meera nodded slowly; her curiosity piqued. "Wonder who it is, he's clearly waiting for her."

Bran also nodded; it was clear they weren't the only ones who noticed. The whole family and their guests had noticed too. They were still talking and such, but where also watching and waiting, wondering who this mysterious girl was.

They soon got their answer as there was then a knock at the door. Robb was on his feet instantly.

"I'll get it." He announced quickly; before heading out.

They all shared a look and then waited and watched as they heard the muffled voices of Robb and the girl talking. Sansa was pretty sure she'd heard that voice before somewhere. Robb and his girlfriend then came through. There were some startled gasps as they saw the girl. Sansa then blurted out the girls name as she recognized her at once.

"Myrcella?!"

The blonde girl smiled and nodded. "Hi Sansa, been a while."

Finally Catelyn recovered from her shock. "So, Robb, you and Myrcella, when did…?"

They both smiled and explained the details of their relationship, which had only recently started. It turned out they had met when Myrcella had gone to Robb's college, with the view of going there when she graduated. When they met she had recalled her crush on him, Robb had been surprised by how much she had grown and found himself attracted to her. They had spoken to each other and one thing just led to another, before they knew it, they were dating.

It wasn't much later that they soon began enjoying their Christmas dinner; everything was going perfectly; Bran couldn't help but smile, sitting with Meera next to him. This was the best Christmas he'd ever had; he couldn't help but enjoy the moment. He reached under the table and took Meera's hand. Meera smiled and squeezed his hand in return.

"This has been amazing." He said to her softly. "I can't imagine things being any better."

Meera nodded slowly. "Me neither; oh, there's something I want to talk to you about later."

He nodded and they continued to enjoy the meal.

Later on, everybody was sitting, relaxed as they broke off into small couples or groups, all talking together. Bran sat with Meera, the two of them lost in their own personal bubble. They held each other in their arms, their foreheads touching. Finally Meera spoke up.

"Bran, I…I've been thinking, we've been dating for a while." She said quietly. "I was wondering, are you…ready to…"

Bran tensed, wondering if she was really asking what he thought. "Are you, wanting to take things to the next level?"

She nodded and Bran smiled, kissing her. "I'd love to. We better start planning; we want to be ready when the night comes."

She smiled. "Yeah, okay, let's get started."

Bran agreed and they began talking in hushed voices, planning for their most important date yet.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Shot Through the Heart**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Oh boy, glad you liked it.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :) Well, here you go :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Bran smiled as he checked himself in the mirror. He was getting ready for his date with Meera. They had planned it at Christmas and now, here they were, the second day of the New Year. He made sure he was all ready; they were heading for a classy restaurant for a nice romantic meal and then, after that, they had plans. As such Bran was dressed for the occasion in a neat black tux with a freshly ironed white shirt, simple black socks and black polished shoes. His hair was carefully brushed and neat, he had put every effort into looking his best for his date. Although Rickon and Arya had teased him that he was simply taking things one little step up from how he normally looked. Finally assured that he was as ready as he could be, he headed downstairs. Most of the family was out, only his mother was still in.

"I'm heading out now, mum." He told her, smiling kindly.

Catelyn nodded, returning the smile. "Have fun, dear."

So Bran left and got into his car; he had recently passed his driving test; now he and Meera always seemed to take turns in driving each other whenever they went out together. He started the car and began the drive to Greywater Watch.

When he got out of his car, he subconsciously straightened his clothes and then headed up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited until Jojen answered it.

"Hey Bran." Jojen greeted his best friend with a smile. "Meera's nearly ready, come in."

Bran nodded and stepped into the house, Jojen closing the door behind him. They headed through to the living room; Bran noticed Howland and Jyana were absent.

"They're away out; I'll be heading out soon too." Jojen explained.

Bran nodded. "Where are you going?"

Jojen didn't answer, but the blush on his cheeks told Bran right away.

He smirked. "Ah, I see; tell Lily I said hi."

Jojen nodded, still blushing. Lily Fenn was Jojen's new girlfriend. She had been childhood friends of the Reeds and had long harboured a crush on Jojen; despite his solemn attitude. Yet, in the weeks leading up to Christmas, he began to notice her and return her feelings. They were now dating.

"Not you too." Jojen sighed. "I get enough teasing from Meera."

"That's just what big sisters do; Jojen." Came Meera's voice from the doorway.

They both turned and Bran's jaw dropped. Recently, while not letting it get too long, Meera had been growing her hair out, it now reached her shoulders and actually looked neat and rather sleek. She was also dressed up well in an ankle length dark green dress with a slit up the left hand side, up to the top of her thigh; as such her black tights were visible. She also wore dark green heels; her only concession to make up being dark green eyeliner. In short, she was stunning and Bran told her so. She grinned and kissed him before turning to Jojen.

"Well, we'll be going, you have fun."

Jojen blushed again but nodded and the two of them headed out to Bran's car.

The ride to the restaurant was mostly quiet; the young couple remaining in companionable silence. Much like the rest of the family, Bran found he and Meera rarely needed words to communicate, particularly when it came to their feelings. They also were both thinking about their plans for after the restaurant. They were both in a state of anticipation about it. They finally arrived at the restaurant and got out the car. They took each other's hands and, walking close, headed inside. They were escorted to their table and after giving their drinks orders, were left alone. As they sat Bran reached across the table, covering Meera's hand with his.

"Here we are; it's amazing, I never would've guessed when we met in the archery club that day…" Bran stated with a grin. "…Never would've believed, everything that happened to bring us together."

Meera returned the grin and nodded. "I know exactly what you mean Bran, I feel the same way. I'll admit, it felt strange at first; falling for my little brother's best friend; but now, now it just feels…right."

Bran nodded and they leaned in, kissing deeply. They only parted when the waiter arrived with their drinks. They gave their orders for their meals and settled back, already enjoying the night together.

They both smiled as Bran drove them back to the Reeds home. The date had gone splendidly, they had enjoyed themselves; the meal was perfect and they were more ready than ever for their next step. They pulled up outside the empty house and grinned at each other. There had clearly been no last minute changes to Howland, Jyana or Jojen's plans. They had the house to themselves, which suited their purposes. They got out of the car and headed inside, Bran politely excused himself as he had to make a call. Meera nodded and, grinning, headed up to her room. Once there she closed the door and taking a deep breath, prepared herself. She immediately kicked off her heels and then unzipped and removed her dress. She removed the tights too and stood waiting, a smile on her face. It wasn't too long afterwards that Bran entered the room.

"Well, mum knows I'm staying overnight here." He was saying casually. "Although I seem to have conveniently forgot to tell her Jojen and your parents weren't in…"

He trailed off at the end of his sentence; his eyes wide. Meera smirked; and turned slowly, so he could see her fully.

"You like it?"

She was down to her underwear which consisted of a pair of blue butt-hugging panties and a simple blue bra. She knew blue was Bran's favourite colour, by wearing it so close to her skin, she hoped he'd get the subtle message she was trying to send. It seemed he did for he grinned and stepped forwards, kissing her.

"Love it." He murmured before beginning to shed his own clothes.

Soon Meera found herself naked, lying on her bed as Bran knelt above her. He had just removed his black boxer-briefs and leaned down to kiss her again. She responded eagerly; even hungrily. She could feel his solid arousal poking her thigh and she giggled against his lips. She felt his lips twitch into a smile and he pulled back.

"Are you absolutely sure now; there's no going back after this." He warned her.

She grinned. "I certainly hope not."

Grinning Bran made her gasp as he used his teeth to nip her small but erect pink nipples. He then prepared himself; pulling on the condom before positioning himself. With a sharp intake of breath, Meera felt the first thrust as they began, together, to make love. They relieved themselves of their virginity and soon were lost in the almost explosive plethora of emotions that surged through them during their lovemaking. By the time it was over, they were both breathless and overwhelmed. Bran discarded of the condom and they lay next to each other; their arms around each other as they kissed again. Such was their exhaustion they could hardly speak; yet also, such was their love; that they didn't need too. Knowing all too well the depths of their love for each other and both overjoyed at the new level they had taken their relationship, they fell asleep together, basking in the warm glow of their love for each other.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please<p> 


End file.
